Triple era
by Naruko-chan16
Summary: 3 Era's 3 Authors Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Triple era

Disclaimer : we do not own HTTYD ,The adventures of Merlin or Naruto

A young girl was walking towards the great land of Camelot. It was there that she would be safe or at least that was what her mother said .

She knew what it was like to enter a kingdom. She would have to let everyone know 'what' she was .

As she entered through the imposing gates she removed her sack from her back and showed the sign of Jinchuuriki . She started walking towards the place she was sent to by her mother.

Her mother told her three things: is an enemy, with Morgana but do not let everyone know she's your aunt and 3. beware of that servant boy.

She sighed: dreaming of a kingdom was one thing, she thought Camelot was beautiful in every detail.

Was she wrong? The lower town was in one word 'disgusting'. She had seen things that where ugly, but the principal was that the children were begging people that were dying for food, but one thing ruined her thoughts a man pointed at her and said in a raspy voice: "It's one of those monsters watch out!"

She just wanted to scream it out: "mind your own damn business", but she remained silent and memorized his face. If he did one thing wrong to her in any way, he would feel the pain and suffering last forever: she smirked at the thought.

Well, luckily, there weren't a lot of persons listening, better go in that forge shop and get some new armor.

The Smith was one of the better ones in the land as he had the honer of forging armor for the prince himself.

"Hello sir, could I buy that shoulder piece and this… sir, ...sir?" She asked politely

The man slowly turned towards her, as soon as he got a clear view of her he narrowed his eyes and hissed towards her: "Scram you worthless mung I don't sell armor to pathetic little girls like yourself"

"Pathetic" :she thought feeling her eyebrow twitch .

"you're gonna wish you did not insult me now, I won't even pay for it": she said evilly .

"Grmmpf what do you think? That you even stand a chance?": he laughed.

Her eyes suddenly shifted in a lifeless white, an almost frozen color with a obvious serpentine slit in the middle.

The man trembled in fear as he saw the eyes getting more and more animal-like.

Her killer intent was so great (and the man's fear wasn't the better for it) that the man started begging on his knees to spare him.

"Please I beg of you I'll do anything just let me live" : he said now crying at the evil grim on her face.

It suddenly shifted at that last word her eyes turned back to a lovely ocean blue and her look turned to a happy one.

"thank you very much sir how much does this all cost?" : she asked very amused at the look of face of the man.

"I-Its o-on on the h-house." : he said stuttering quietly still shaking on his knees.

"Well that's very kind of you but I have one more request?" :she said in a more serious tone.

"Could I put this armor on somewhere here?"She asked seeing that the room next to here contained entrance the fabrics shop.

"Eh y-yes my wife will let you change in her shop r-right dear?"he said hoping she would see his fear.

"But of course I'll even let you have a free piece of fabric" : knowing that there must be something odd about the girl, she just let herself be on the good side.

"That's very kind miss but please let me pay at least for the fabrics " : she said politely.

**10 minutes later**

she was now dressed in white piece of fabric that was in a Italian assassin's style with even a hood as such with the shoulder piece she liked en her left shoulder, mercenary gloves and her sword reforged and instead of a sack she wore a belt with knives and a pouch .

"Well I've made sure they know there's a Jinchuuriki here so away with the sign and onwards to the castle of Camelot!" : she thought in herself thinking about how her mothers plan was going as well planned.

**Authors Notes**

Well this is chapter one. Yes I know it may seem strange right now, but for the HTTYD fans next chapter will be more for you. Right now we wanted you to meet protagonist 1 so here she is .

this work was not possible without two good friends and writers of mine.

Shufflesituation for his good brainstorming on the story

Casperdragon777 for brainstorming as well + supervising every detail correcting every fault that I missed so thanks you two and hopefully this story's a success for there will be a chapter 2.

Till next chapter Naruko-chan16 , Shufflesituation and Casperdragon777.

**P.S. authors notes from Casperdragon777**

The story might seem confusing at first, but everything will get clearer as soon as new chapters arrive. Enjoy

**P.S. authors notes from Shufflesituation**

Yeah so thanks for letting me join in the story you guys are two amazing friends with talent and writing skills. L**aughs** ehum well next chapter the protagonist 2 and the story antagonist 1. Enjoy


	2. Chapter notes

**Naruko-chan16 authors notes**

Well everyone seems like my little brother messed up a bit.

He started making some reviews for stories he liked and also reviewed on our Triple era b.t.w. Thanks for loving our story so much lil'bro but next time don't review with my profile  well now that little thing is out of the world people don't send so much (?) messages to my profile please and for the readers who like Triple Era chapter 2 is almost here.

I would also like to take this little spare time to start a little question who wants pairings anytime soon?

1)I

2)I don't

3)I don't care

4)I really wish to see one soon

5)Eh can we vote on pairings?


End file.
